This invention relates to personnel protection devices and more particularly to apparatus for protecting the hands of the operator of machinery, such as presses, which have a defined danger zone or region, such as between the platens or dies of a punch press, a forging press, a cutting shear or the like or moving components sometimes referred to as a nip point. The invention further includes, as an important part of the combination, a standard or specially configured glove with a guard formed or attached thereon in defined relation to the tip or extremities of the glove.
There is a need for positive hand protection devices for operators of certain kinds of machinery, such as presses or the like. Such protection devices, however, must be easy and comfortable to use, and should not unduly restrict the movements of the operator, but should have a positive effect of preventing the insertion of a hand extremity into a predetermined danger zone. Additionally, the hand protection device must not unduly obstruct the view of an operator from performing and observing the task, and must be one which cannot inadvertently or easily be defeated.